tygrasfandomcom-20200215-history
Inventory
The user's Inventory is where all of their items are stored. The Inventory serves as a menu for actions which can be taken in relation to any specific item. Inventory Features All of the user's items which are NOT equipped to Tygras are displayed in their Inventory in alphabetical order. Each item typically has four or five actions which can be taken upon clicking on it. The possible actions are: * Transfer * Trade * Sell * Equip * Use * Feed * Cancel All items possess the Transfer, Trade, Sell, and Cancel buttons. Depending on further uses of the item, it may also have the option to Equip, Use, or Feed. Transfer Clicking Transfer from the dropdown menu after clicking on an item will take the user to a separate screen. A small box appears on the far left with the words "Send to user" at the top. Below this is a picture of the item, and below the picture are two text boxes, one of which is labeled "User ID". In the User ID box, type the ID number of the user you wish to send the item to. Do not include "#" in front of the number. In the bottom box, the user will type the quantity of the item they wish to send. Obviously, the number cannot be more than the number of items the user possesses. The default number is 1, so if the user wants to send more than one of that item, they must manually change it. Trade As of now, clicking Trade will take the user to a blank screen. The Trade feature has not been implemented yet, but it is assumed that it will let the user directly trade an item with another user rather than Transferring them back and forth. Sell Clicking Sell will take the user to a separate screen, very similar to the Transfer screen. The small box on the left displays the item and the quantity of the item the user has. The text box below is to type the quantity of items the user wants to send to their Shop. Clicking the button "Add to Shop" will take that number of items out of the user's Inventory and place them in their User Shop. The price is editable from the Shop screen. Equip If an item is a wearable item, the option "Equip" will appear on its dropdown. This redirects the user to a separate page, where they select which Tygra they wish to equip the item to from a list of all the Tygras in their Den. After selecting a Tygra and pressing the "Equip" button at the bottom of the page, the user will be sent to the Tygra's page, where the item is now displayed under their "Items Equipped" box. From here, the user can arrange the order of the items and remove them from the Tygra. In order to see the item, the user must either click the Tygra's picture or press "Reset Image" to the right of the Tygra's Profile. The user may also need to refresh the page. Be warned that some items do not show up on specific breeds, and resetting the image will cause an error. The user can simply remove the item from the Tygra with no harm done. Use The "Use" option is limited to a very specific few items. This option is for items with an immediate effect on the Tygra, such as Clover Coins and Lucky Cuppy Cakes transforming a Tygra into a Kellechaun. (As of now, the user must send their item to Das-Mimi in order for her to complete the transformation.) Another example is the Love Vial, which makes a pregnant Tygra immediately give birth. Despite other items like Halos also having an effect, the effect is not immediate, resulting in the "Equip" option being presented instead. Feed The only known items this option applies to are Mew Berries. These can be fed to the Tygra to reduce the time they have until they can breed again. Cancel This will simply close the menu. Clicking on the item a second time does not close the dropdown, but rather opens it again, so the user must use this to close it. It has no effect on the item. Category:User Specific Features